


an unexpected occurence...

by Fanningon



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanningon/pseuds/Fanningon
Summary: Prompt: rae finn phillip threesomeit's just all smut.





	an unexpected occurence...

She had ordered him into the car, ordered him not to touch her, and now she drove in silence.  
Finn watched her as she drove, she was wearing a trench coat.  
A trench coat.  
It was the middle of summer.  
And the trench coat was at least 2 sizes too big.  
She was also wearing bright red lipstick and dark black mascara and eyeliner. It’s was whore make up, porno star make up. And they both knew it. And it excited him, made the curiosity and anticipation for what was coming gnaw at his innards.  
He watched as the town limits were reached and she kept driving, headed into the industrial complexes.  
Finn looked at the abandoned warehouse she’d pulled up in front of and turned his eyes back to her as she leaned in for a kiss. Finn could feel from the heat of her kisses that she was in a kinky mood. There was always a certain quality to her kisses when she was in this mood, her tongue was more insistent, her mouth opened more, she groaned gutturally. She pushed him away roughly, he looked at her mouth longingly before turning his eyes back to the warehouse.  
“This is gonna be wild girl.” He said huskily and she chuckled.  
“You have no idea.” He watched her get out of the car, grabbing a bag from the back seat. He followed her into the warehouse, a huge open space with sunlight streaming through holes in the roof, and pigeons nesting in the rafters.  
It was filthy.  
They walked to the centre of the room where a steal chair had been bolted to the floor.  
“Who bolted the chair down?” Finn asked and Rae shot him a dirty grin.  
“I’ll tell you later.” He shook his head and looked around the huge room, there were dark shadows at all ends, other doors, places where people could be hiding and watching. He knew squatters lived in some of these derelict buildings. The idea that someone might see this was extraordinarily erotic for Finn. He noted the dirty mattress off to one side and shook his head. This was going to be a filthy fuck, he felt it in his gut, and he liked it already.  
“Sit on the chair.” Rae ordered and Finn obeyed. Rae so rarely took the lead like this that every time she did, he simply fell into doing what she said with no power struggle at all. She always struggled for power when he took charge; they both enjoyed that. He sat on the chair and Rae turned to him.  
“Take your clothes off.” Finn stood up and started to take his clothes off but she slapped his face hard. He glared at her.  
“The fuck?”  
“I didn’t say you could stand up.” Finn slunk back onto the chair without a word, his cheek stinging, his cock getting harder.  
He took his clothes off sitting down, his eyes on hers as she watched him, a devious grin on her face.  
She took two sets of heavy-duty looking handcuffs out of her bag and walked over to him.  
“Hands behind your back fuckmeat.” Finn gave her a surprised look, his tongue going to his back teeth as it often did when he marvelled at the nerve of her.  
“Alright girl.” He acquiesced, still feeling like he might take control of the situation, he’d broken handcuffs during previous sex games to get to her; he’d do it again. She snapped his right wrist to the left back leg of the chair, and his left wrist to the other. Finn settled into this position; his hands cuffed behind him, his wrists crossed. He tested the strength of the cuffs and was surprised to feel no give in them upon his first pulls.  
“They’re reinforced.” Rae said, “You’re not getting free this time.” She looked him up and down, “not unless you’re a very good boy.” Finn bit his bottom lip and tugged a little harder, still thinking he’d be able to break free. She chuckled. “Keep trying, you won’t get out Finn. Those cuffs are not little toys. This fuck, is not gonna be a nice game.” He felt his innards clench in lusty anticipation. He enjoyed Rae like this.  
“You know Finn, we’ve done a lot of things to push my boundaries.” Finn nodded with a smug grin, “but not many to push yours.” He shrugged, “So I wanna give those boundaries an almighty shove.”  
“I’m up for it.”  
“I don’t care fuckmeat.” She snapped and he laughed, exhilarated, “what you want is irrelevant from this point on.” She slowly undid the trench coat and his eyes followed her hands as they moved over the buttons. His breath inhaled in a sharp hiss as the jacket fell to the floor. She was wearing a black leather corset, her breasts spilling over the top of it. And nothing else. He watched her slip a pair of 6 inch stilettos on and almost winced with desire. She stood before him and smiled seductively, a look in her eyes that told him he hadn’t even seen the half of it yet.  
She strutted over to him and put her foot up on his thigh, the heel digging into him and he grunted in pain.  
“I’m gonna hurt you.” She said softly, her mouth pouting perfectly. He strained forward, wanting to kiss those lips. “I’m gonna hurt you and humiliate you and degrade you… in ways you’ve never even thought of.” Finn groaned lustily and pulled on his bounds.  
“I’m ready for it.” He breathed achingly.  
“So you want this?” She asked mockingly.  
“What I want’s irrelevant.” He teased and she slapped his face. He gasped and then laughed softly.  
“You will answer me properly when I ask you a question.” She breathed in a threatening tone.  
“I want this.” He said with a slow nod of the head.  
“You don’t even know what I’m gonna do to you.”  
“It don’t matter, I want it.” She laughed and dug her heel into his thigh and he groaned with desire and pain.  
“You don’t really know what pain is.” She looked him in the eye.  
“You’ve waxed me balls Rae, I know what pain is.” He laughed and she shook her head.  
“This is gonna be so much worse.”  
“Good.” His eyes dared her to do things to him, his bottom lip dragged between his teeth. She straddled him and pressed her cleavage against his face and he groaned happily pushing his face into her.  
She sat on his lap and reached between her breasts, pulling out some cigarettes and a lighter. She lit one and blew the smoke out into his face. Finn watched her smoking; she’d never smoked a whole cigarette in front of him, and now she sat on his lap, her bare cunt rubbing against his cock and smoked, not touching him, not letting him touch her.  
She just smoked.  
Her eyes on his eyes, her mouth slowly sucking on the cigarette and then blowing the smoke in his face.  
His eyes watched her lips sucking on the cigarette and he ached for her lips to be on him.  
She leaned into him and kissed his mouth and he eagerly kissed her lips, desperate to drink her in. It was agonizing not being able to touch her. He noticed that her lips were still bright red even after the kiss. Rae had chosen her make-up carefully; long last lipstick, but the kind of cheap mascara and eyeliner that runs at the drop of a hat.  
She stood again, the cigarette in her mouth and put her other foot on his other thigh, digging in the heel. He gritted his teeth and enjoyed the sensation of pain mingling with his fierce desire to fuck her. A fire was slowly building in his belly.  
“You’re gonna be sorry when I break these cuffs.” He warned.  
“No I won’t.” She said with a lusty grin before slapping his face hard. “Don’t speak without permission.” He blinked and opened his mouth in pain.  
“That was fucking hard Rae.” She slapped him again and he gasped.  
“Don’t think I’m messing with you boy.” She said in a low, seductive tone, alluding to a time last year when they’d had sex taking a lot of photos of each other. Finn groaned lustily.  
“But I want you to mess with me.” He said, knowing that it would result in another slap, and it did. “I’m gonna fuck you up when I get free Rae.”  
“Not if I fuck you up first.” She slapped him again, watching his predatory instincts rise in his eyes. That’s what she wanted… and then she wanted to hunt with him.  
But there was a lot of work to do before then.  
She let her hands run from her breasts down the leather corset to her pussy. Finn groaned as he watched her fingers slide between the folds of her cunt. His groans became urgent as he watched her chest heave with pleasure, her nipples peeking over the edge of the corset. She tilted her pelvis towards him and spread her lips so he could see her rubbing her clitoris.  
“Fucking hell.” He breathed lustily, his eyes unable to leave the sight of her cunt. He leaned forward, wanting to bury his face in her wet pussy, but the restraints stopped him and he groaned loudly. She pushed her pelvis more towards him, her pubic hairs tickling his face. She watched as his tongue reached out to taste her and pulled away, so that he was just millimetres from tasting her. She saw him straining against the cuffs with all his force, his eyes intent upon he pussy, frustrated grunts coming from his body and looked up into the shadows where she knew there was a small room with a fully functioning bathroom and shower. She’d been here earlier preparing all her toys, and one of them was waiting in that bathroom.  
“Fuck Rae!” He said angrily and pulled aggressively on his cuffs. “Let me taste you!” He half ordered, half pleaded and she laughed, staying where she was she slid her fingers over her clitoris. His tongue could just lick her fingers if he strained, but couldn’t reach the prize and she watched pre-cum drip from the head of his cock, sweat trickle along his forehead and desire mingle with fury in his eyes. She came loudly, her tits heaving over the top of the corset, Finn groaning loudly and then grunting in frustration when she took her foot off his thigh, leaving a deep red ark from the heel.  
She straddled him again and rubbed her cunt along his cock slowly, not letting him slide inside of her.  
“You fucking cock tease.” He groaned at her and she spat in his face. He looked at her, shock in his eyes.  
“Don’t speak.” He watched her face, feeling a stab of humiliating tug at his balls deliciously as the saliva dribbled slowly down his cheek and she rubbed herself up and down his cock. He ached to slide inside of her. But she stopped moving and started to masturbate again, this time slipping two fingers inside of her cunt. He could feel exactly what she was doing even though couldn’t properly see it. She put her other hand around his neck and rubbed his face into her cleavage again, letting him like and bite her nipples eagerly. She groaned as he bit her nipples hard, getting a small measure of revenge. She leaned her face to his, her hips grinding herself onto her own fingers in his lap, his hard cock aching to be inside of her. She kissed him with her mouth full open, taking in all of him and groaning through her second orgasm while their mouths fucked.  
She stood up and slowly walked away, giving him a glorious view of her arse poking out from under that corset. She slowly turned, the sun shining of her bare flesh.  
“How you going?” She asked him and he grinned.  
“Is that all you got bitch?” She chuckled throatily.  
“Not even close.” She whispered, “It might end up breaking you.” Finn could tell from the tone in her voice that what she had planned was dangerous in some way.  
“I can take it.” He dared her again.  
“I’ll remind you of that later.” She lit another cigarette and walked back to him, she put her foot back on his thigh and this time she grabbed his head by his hair and pushed his face into her pussy. He licked her cunt furiously and she pulled his hair aggressively when he but her clitoris eliciting a yelp of pain from Rae; more revenge. She came again and as soon as she was done with Finn’s mouth she pulled his head back hard, using his hair to control him. She straddled him, letting his cock slide into her this time and he groaned deeply, his head still pulled back hard by the hair. She rode him, pulling his head back, kissing his neck, feeling him puling violently on his restraints. She put her fingers in his mouth, sliding them in far enough to make him gag slightly and laughed at him as he blinked and struggled with the pain from his hair being pulled so brutally and the pleasure from his cock being enveloped so exquisitely by her cunt. She shoved her fingers back down his throat and he gagged.  
“You do this to me with your cock.” She whispered to him and did it again, this time his eyes started to water. She let go of his hair and let him drop his head forward, gasping and swallowing hard.  
“You love it when I do that to you with me cock.” He gasped through his pleasure. She slapped his face and he grinned at her, still struggling with the cuffs.  
“Good cuffs huh?” She laughed as she stood up making him groan loudly and call after her with frustration. “Don’t be frustrated lover.” She smiled sinuously, “be grateful I let you have a taste of me cunt afore it happens.”  
“Before what happens?” Rae slapped his face.  
“You really do have to learn not to speak unless I tell you to.” He nodded slowly and she bent over taking his cock in her mouth. He moaned appreciatively as she slid his cock down her throat.  
“Do you know how good my cunt tastes on your cock?” She groaned, her lips touching the head of his cock. He almost whimpered with desire as her tongue wrapped itself around his glans perfectly. But she was only teasing him, she straightened up and stood before him.  
“On a scale of one to ten… how bad do you wanna fuck me?”  
“Eleven.” He said with a raspy desirous voice.  
“And how much do you wanna fuck me up?”  
“Eleven.” He answered with a sadistic grin.  
“Let’s see if we can push that to a 12, shall we?” Finn’s eyes narrowed as he wondered what was next in stall for him. He slowly nodded his head.  
“Alright.”  
“You want it?” She asked.  
“Aye.” He whispered throatily.  
“Alright.” She said with a strange smile. She looked up at the shadows and motioned, as if asking someone to come to her. Finn’s eyes opened widely as he heard footsteps behind him.  
“I’ll just remind you, that you can take it… and you want it…” Rae said to him with a positively sadistic grin. Finn kept his eyes on her, his mind racing; unable to believe she was playing this game.  
“A threesome?” He asked breathily, excited.  
“If you’re a very good boy.” She answered, “Otherwise, I’d like to see you try and get out of those cuffs.” She said with a grin, implying he’d just be watching if he didn’t do as he was told. His mind scrambled over all the possibilities of who it could be as the footsteps stopped directly behind him.  
“Who?” He asked, his anticipation making his cock ache almost painfully. He felt breath on his neck as someone put their lips to his ear.  
“Hey Finn.” He heard that familiar voice and looked at Rae in disbelief. H  
“No.” He said even as he saw the sadistic look in Rae’s eyes.  
“I told you it were gonna hurt, my lover.” She leaned down and kissed his lips. Finn kissed back angrily; he could never deny her lips, even though she was doing this to him. “You want this. “ She hissed at him, “You can take it.” He narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Bitch.” He breathed with more desire than he thought possible. She put her hands on his knees and kept her arse up high as he walked around from behind Finn, stripping off his clothes as he went. Finn’s eyes went to his face, smiling smugly at him.  
“What are you gonna let him do to you?” He panicked as he looked down at Rae’s face gain.  
“Whatever it takes to push you to 12.” She grinned as a gasp left her mouth, the other man had thrust into her pussy from behind. Finn’s eyes narrowed, his rage building as he looked up at the man fucking his girl.  
“I fucking hate you Bill.” Finn said through clenched teeth to Phillip. Phillip just grinned at him as he thrust into Rae harder.  
“Yeah but I’ve still got my cock buried deep in your girl’s cunt.”  
“Fuck you!” Finn yelled angrily and pulled at the cuffs as hard as he could, finally feeling a small amount of give in them, the links were starting to break. But Phillip laughed triumphantly as Rae groaned loudly and he thrust into her virulently hard. Her face close to Finn’s, he watched another man fucking her, pleasure all over her face, and surprisingly felt the throb in his cock growing. He thought that any other man touching her would turn him off, but somehow it just made him want to fuck her more, and harder, and to hurt her beautifully. Phil reached down and took a handful of Rae’s hair pulling her head back so Finn could see the ecstasy written all over her face in perfect clarity. He looked up at Phillip as he slammed his cock into Rae, smacking her arse hard. Rae saw the desire returning to Finn’s angry face, saw that he was hungry for her in a way he never had been before - it was primal. She felt heat spreading out from her cunt and groaned loudly.  
“Come on girl.” Finn whispered to her, “Cum louder.” He order and she screamed loudly as pleasure rocked through her body Phillip laughing victoriously, letting go of her hair and digging his fingers into her hips to get better leverage for even harder fucking.  
“Good boy.” Rae gasped to Finn and took his aching cock into her mouth, he groaned, satisfied as he looked back up at Phillip.  
“You fucking arsehole.” His voice was dripping with contempt.  
“I just made your girl scream.” Phillip grinned, “Guess you can’t brag about that to me anymore…”  
“Fuck you, you fucking cunt.” Finn said through gritted teeth as his hips started to thrust his cock into Rae’s mouth. Phillip leaned forward and put a hand on the back of Rae’s head, pushing her throat deeper onto Finn’s cock, eliciting an intense groan from Finn.  
“I fucking hate everything about you.” Finn looked at him with deep loathing as Phillip pushed Rae even further onto his cock. Finn fucked Rae’s throat as Phillip held her face still, deep and hard, but then Phillip reefed her head away using her hair and started to pound her cunt again. Rae looked at her face; he’d made her eyes water and the mascara had left exquisite black tracks down her cheeks. She was gasping with pain and pleasure as Phillip fucked her hard, once again bringing her to a screaming orgasm, this time Finn struggled with the cuffs the whole time as he watched Rae’s face while she came. Finn looked up at Phillip.  
“Fuck her mouth.” He ordered, still cuffed to the chair. Phillip looked at Finn with surprise, but Finn’s eyes were on Rae.  
“Fuck’s this slut’s mouth.” He said as he looked into her eyes. Rae grinned at him and slunk to her knees, opening her mouth for Phillip. Finn watched with growing desire and rage as Phillip gathered Rae’s hair up and plunged his cock into her mouth. Phillip pushed the full length of his cock into Rae’s mouth and grabbed her throat with one hand, choking her slightly, the other firmly, brutally pulling her hair.  
“Now I‘m face fucking your girl.” Phillip said as he thrust hard into her throat. Finn groaned.  
“She can take it harder.” Finn said and Phillip obliged. “And deeper.” Finn groaned as Rae gagged, “Find that spot o’ hers that makes her gag.” Finn said and Phil slowed down, angling himself and thrusting into her throat until she gagged, “And fuck her right there.” Phillip looked over at Finn in surprise.  
“You two are fucking sadists.” He said in awe.  
“Do it you piece of shit.” Finn kept his eyes on Rae, not even wanting to acknowledge the existence or presence of Phillip. Phillip started to fuck Rae, each thrust eliciting a gag.  
“Gotta control that Rae or you’ll puke.” Finn laughed. He watched her body heaving and enjoyed the way her eyes watered, leaving black tear tracks down her face. Slowly she got her gag reflex under control.  
“Fuck her face like a caveman Phillip.” Finn ordered, Phillip chuckled and started to fuck Rae harder, faster, making her start to gag again, her hands flailing, but he had a firm grasp ion her throat and hair; she was going nowhere. Finn was aching to fuck Rae, more than he ever had in his whole life. He started to pull on the cuffs again.  
“Play with your cunt Rae.” Finn said and Rae’s hand immediately went to her pussy. Phillip groaned as he saw her start to masturbate. He let go of her throat and put both hands in her hair and fucked her harder, only letting her up for a gasping breath rarely. Finn had to admit that Phillip knew how to fuck, and he enjoyed seeing Rae get it like this after what she’d done. Phil reefed her face off his cock and let her breath.  
“Yes!” She gasped. “Do it harder Phillip!” She groaned, fingering herself furiously.  
“Shut the fuck up bitch, your mouth’s only good for fucking!” Finn told her and her groan was cut off by Phillip’s cock slamming back into her throat.  
“Let this piece fuck your whore mouth.” Finn breathed and Rae’s body started to shake with orgasm just as Finn finally got the cuffs to break.  
Finn was off the chair in an instant, tackling Phillip to the ground and slamming a fist into his face.  
“Fuck my girl?” He punched Phillip again, enraged, pure jealousy coursing through his veins. But Phillip had been prepared for this possibility and had not been entirely taken by surprise. He pushed Finn off and punched him hard in the face. Both men falling back. Rae slowly stepped to be between them, those stilettos clicking across the dusty concrete. Slowly she undid the corset, both men watching her entranced as it dropped to the ground. She turned her back to Finn and bent down, presenting her cunt to him and he groaned with a need he’d never known. He was up and standing behind her, his hands finally getting to touch her. He looked over at Phillip still sprawled on the floor, wiping blood from his mouth. Finn wiped some from his mouth and then dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Rae’s hips brutally. Phillip started to laugh as he stood up and took a hold of Rae’s hair, sliding his cock into her mouth.  
“I fucking hate you Bill.” Finn said with venomous hatred as he slipped into Rae’s cunt.  
“The feeling’s mutual Quinn.” Phillip started to thrust hard into Rae’s mouth, taking his hated for Finn out on her, Finn did the same to her cunt, slamming his hand down ion her arse hard.  
Phillip pulled her off his cock and spat in her face, competing with Finn.  
“Who’s the fuckmeat now?” Finn laughed as he saw Phillip spit in her face again  
“Me!” Rae groaned gleefully as she felt herself coming close to orgasm again. Phillip waited for the moment of orgasm and then slapped her face. Rae’s orgasm was powerful and unlike anything she’d ever experienced. These two boys, fighting over her…  
“Do it again.” She gasped and Phillip slapped her face harder; Finn feeling rage building in his stomach to see Phillip slapping his girl. He thrust into Rae harder, grabbing her wrists and pulling her arms back as leverage. Phillip grabbed her hair brutally and fucked her throat again.  
“Cum in my whore’s mouth.” He order Phillip and Phil groaned happily. Finn withdrew and pushed Rae onto her knees. “Do it now.” Finn ordered and Phillip focussed on his own cock as he thrust into Rae’s mouth. He grunted loudly as he got closed, groans taking over as he spurting a truly impressive load into Rae’s mouth.  
“Show me!” Phillip gasped and Rae opened her mouth to him so he could see his load in her mouth. She swallowed before either male had chance to decide what she was going to do. She knew Finn would hate that. She looked up at his angry face.  
“Phil, I don’t think you’ve had chance to eat my cunt.” She said and Phillip moaned in return, “Come here, I’m gonna ride your face. He laid down on the filthy mattress and Rae knelt over his face, not yet letting him touch her cunt. Finn looked at her face streaked with tears kneeling on a filthy mattress in an abandoned warehouse.  
“I love you, you fucking dirty bitch.” He groaned.  
“I love you.” She grinned. “D’you know Phillp’s bisexual?”  
“I’m not bisex-” Rae put a hand over his mouth.  
“Y’are now.” She said softly. He nodded slowly. “Fuck his arse Finn.”  
“Rae, I’m not…” he looked down at Phillip, “I don’t like guys like that.”  
“I know.” She shrugged, “So?” He furrowed his brows, “I know you wanna have anal with me…” She explained, “And I still don’t know how I feel about that… so… Use Phillip.” Phillip mumbled under her hand and she took her hand of his mouth and looked down at him. “Problem?”  
“Have you at least got fucking lube?” Phillip laughed.  
“In me bag.” Phllip got up and grabbed the lubrication. He tossed it to Finn.  
“C’mon mate.” Phillip said, “Since when have either of us not just done exactly what she told us to?”  
“We are not mates.” Finn said through gritted teeth as he opened the lube. Rae giggled as Phillip laid back down, his face looking up at her as he felt Finn moving closer to him. Finn kept his eyes on Rae as he lubed up and slowly slid into Phillip. Phil gasped loudly and Rae laughed as she finally lowered her cunt onto his mouth, muffling his gasps. Finn joined in with her laughter and started to really fuck Philip.  
“It’s tight.” He said happily and Rae rubbed her pussy into his face, enjoying the way he lapped at her. Finn took Rae’s face into his hands and kissed her mouth passionately, fucking Phil harder as he heard Rae’s breath shortening. Slowly the electricity built in their bodies, heat surging through them. They came simultaneously, Finn’s orgasm explosive after all that teasing. They came, kissing each other passionately, using Phillip for their pleasure, declaring their love for each other loudly. They sat, panting, forehead’s touching, Rae still kneeling over Phillip’s face, Finn not yet withdrawn from his body.  
“I can’t believe your fucking nerve girl.” Finn said. Rae laughed and stood up, reaching down to Finn, he took her hand and got up, they held hands as they walked over to the clothes. Phillip watched them getting dressed, leaning on his elbows, not able to believe what had just happened. He saw Finn pick up Rae’s bag and kiss her softly as they talked together, too soft for him to hear, but he could tell from the body language that they were checking in with each other, making sure that they were both ok after that incredible sex. They started to leave, not even looking at him; he was forgotten, his purpose served.  
“I suppose you’ll call the next time Rae gets an itch?” He called after them as they got to the door. Finn’s tongue went to his back teeth again as he turned to look at Phillip, a deeply unimpressed look on his face. He looked back at Rae and she shrugged with a cheeky grin.  
“S’pose.” Finn answered stiffly, and turned to open the door for Rae.  
“See you Phil.” Rae said with a huge grin as she left the warehouse with Finn. Phillip collapsed back onto the mattress and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Best day of me life.” He whispered to the empty building.


End file.
